


Drabbles

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Banter, Competence Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gen, Identity Porn, M/M, Multi, Other, Regency-Inspired Science Fiction AU, Size Difference, Soulmates, Time Loop, Undercover as a Couple, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: So many MCU drabbles, all in one fic.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel), Hela/Loki/Thor (Marvel), Hela/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Natasha Romanov/Thor, Nebula & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Thor, Rocket Raccoon/Thor, Scott Lang/Jimmy Woo, Scott Lang/Steve Rogers, Scott Lang/Thor, Stephen Strange/Cloak of Levitation (MCU), Stephen Strange/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	1. Time Loop (Thor/Rocket Raccoon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> I loved your prompts and pairings so much that I had to write ~~all~~ most of them.

"This, again?" Thor said.

"Yeah, this again," he said, cheerfully. "For the three hundred and eighty sixth time. I know, bummer. But it's not all bad news!"

"I think a great deal of it is bad news," Thor said. "We are stuck in the three hundred and eighty sixth iteration of an endless loop. There is no way out, and no chance of rescue. What could possibly be good about this? "

"We have each other," he said grandly, and gave Thor a heartfelt leer for good measure.

There was a long pause.

And then Thor, very slowly, started to smile.


	2. Pacific Rim AU (Thor/Hela)

"I don't know why they think we're compatible," he groused.

"Because we are compatible, darling," Hela purred, and ran one long fingernail over the shiny chrome surface of their jaeger. "We both have that killer instinct that they prize. Me a little more than you, of course, but we're rather similar underneath."

He narrowed his eyes, glared at her deliberate carelessness fiercely. "I am nothing like you. We have absolutely nothing in common."

"Keep telling yourself that, " she said, and smirked seductively over her shoulder at him. "And I'll say 'I told you so' when the blood starts raining down."


	3. Regency AU (Val/Hela)

"I hate you," she said, through a rictus grin.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your guardian?" Hela chided, as the modiste scuttled out of the room. "The one who took care of you, when all others abandoned you? The one who is going to raise you to the upper echelons of society?"

"My family didn't abandon me, they were murdered. By _you_ , " she said savagely. "And I don't want to be raised to the "upper echelons of society", you're only doing it to make me suffer. "

"How cruel," Hela purred, and smirked cruelly. "How impossible to prove."


	4. Space Regency AU (Hela/Thor/Loki)

They don't talk about Hela, not even him and Loki.

They don't talk about her refusal to wed, her casual contempt for the marriage market. They don't talk about her dramatic departure from the planet, her bitter laugh as she threw everything that she'd ever worked for back into their father's face. They don't talk about her decision to become a privateer, to prey on the ships she once protected so loyally.

And they especially don't talk about what happens on the rare occasions she comes back, the smug smile she wears as she draws them both to her bed.


	5. Soulmates (Strange/The Cloak)

"I didn't know it was possible," he said. "To be soulmates with something that isn't technically alive."

The Cloak didn't have eyes, but it seemed to glare at him anyway.

"Not that I'm complaining!" He said hastily. "You're a lot better than most actually alive people that I've met. You're loyal, and smart, and kind, and the fact that you're entirely made of fabric probably makes you rather flexible…"

The Cloak, mercifully, lifted from the floor and settled fondly around his shoulders.

"I've experienced a lot of impossible things lately," he continued, and stroked the Cloak absently. "What's one more?"


	6. Banter (Stephen Strange/Tony Stark)

"Big words for a wizard wearing a necklace."

"I'm not a wizard and it's not a necklace," he said, probably not very patiently. "I am the sorcerer supreme, and this is an amulet containing-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're some kind of grand wizard, got it. The Dumbledore of the wizarding world." Tony waved his hand dismissively, his wide grin only slightly softening his words. "You should really just accept yourself. I've been told by multiple therapists that it's the only path to true happiness.

He smirked, largely despite himself. "Has it ever worked for you?"

Tony's grin didn't waver. "Getting there."


	7. Future Fic (Thor/Stephen Strange)

"I remember your house from last time. It still seems… Pleasant."

"You think it's small, don't you?" He asked wearily, and held up a hand before Thor could do more than splutter the beginning of a denial. "You think that it's small and weird smelling, and that I should run away to some palace with you instead."

There was a long moment of silence. Thor obviously struggled for words, he obviously stared at Thor and tried not to look too fond.

"No," Thor said, very unconvincingly. "Not at all! I even like the… The windows. They're nice."

He sighed, heavily.


	8. Competence Kink (Tony/Steve)

"You're good at that," he said, leaning over the back of Tony's chair.

"Damn straight," Tony said cheerfully, producing a shower of sparks. "Perks of obsessively working at literally one thing and one thing only for all your life, you get really good at poking at simple wires and making it look fancy."

"Are you saying that you're only good at one thing?" He asked.

Tony hesitated. "Well.."

"No," he said firmly, and bent down to give Tony a firm kiss on top of his head. "You're good at many things, Tony. And I love you for all of them."


	9. Action/Adventure (Steve/Scott)

"Wow," he said. "That was a big explosion."

Steve, who was not only smoking hot but also genuinely nice, gave him a concerned glance and then actually turned and hurried over. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely fine!" He gushed. "I mean, a little light headed due to just how big your biceps are but otherwise fine!"

Steve kept peering at him in concern, but seemed to be fighting a smile. "Why don't you sit down and take a breather, Scott? Get some air into your lungs."

"Wow!" He gushed, yet again. "Captain America is paying attention to my lungs!"


	10. Size Difference (Scott/Thor)

"You're big," he breathed.

"And you're tiny," Thor said. And then seemed to realise that his words could be taken poorly. "Not that that's a bad thing! You may be tiny, as all humans are, but you are well made. Your muscles are impressive, your brain is relatively well developed and… Why are you laughing?"

"I know it's not a bad thing," he said, still giggling, and attempted a seductive smile as he stepped into Thor's space. "How could it be a bad thing? After all, me being smaller than you means that I can climb you like a tree."


	11. Enemies to Friends to Lovers (Peter Quill/Thor)

"You know," he said, relaxed in that way that a few orgasms always did for him. "I'm really glad that we got over that whole hating each other thing."

"I never hated you, Quill," Thor said, also looking a great deal more relaxed and gorgeously sweat slicked into the bargain. "I just didn't think about you that much as I had more important things to worry about. Like saving the universe, and the noble rabbit you call a friend."

He stared. "You really thought more about Rocket than me?"

"Yes," Thor said innocently.

"...You know what, I still hate you."


	12. Enemies to Lovers (Loki/Thor)

"I still hate you," he spat, and tried his very hardest to genuinely mean it. "This, what we just did, isn't going to change anything. Just because I know how you taste now doesn't mean that I've forgotten everything that you did to me."

"I know," Thor said, and smiled at him softly as he blinked. "I have long given up any hope of trying to change you, Loki. You are what you are, and I accept that now. I'm just glad, that we had this along the way. "

"Well, good!" He spluttered, and tried to mean it yet again.


	13. Worldbuilding (Steve/Thor)

"So this is Asgard," Steve said, glancing around with interest. "Nice place, great architecture."

"You're going to fit in well here, " he said, barely able to keep enthusiasm from his tone. "I have so much planned for you. We can go wild boar hunting in the hills, and skating across the bifrost. And you can pay court to my father, and go riding in the sunset with my friends, and see all the worlds with Heimdall and-"

"Spend some time with you, I hope?" Steve said, and smiled at him.

"Yes, that too," he said, just as fond, and laughed.


	14. First Time (Peter Parker/Tony Stark)

"Mr Stark," Peter said, sounding breathless and utterly debauched. "You never told me that it could be like that."

"That's because it's not usually like that, kid, " he said, narrowly reminding himself that he was heading up to fifty and couldn't afford to drive himself to exhaustion just for Peter's dick. "Usually it's a lot worse. That was basically a one in a million shot."

"Really? " Peter blinked at him for a long moment, and then gave a surprisingly sly smile. "What if we tried to make it two in a million?"

Despite himself, his dick started to harden again.


	15. Friends to Lovers (Natasha/Thor)

"That was great," she told him. "We should definitely try it again sometime."

He frowned, confused. "Does that mean you never want to do it again?"

"No! That's the exact opposite of what I said." She looked at him with wide eyes for a long few moments, then sighed. "But what I said probably came out as hopelessly insincere, didn't it? I'm sorry, Thor, I have a problem with that. I really did enjoy it, all of it. "

"So… You really do want to do it again?" He asked slowly.

"Didn't the screaming tip you off?" She asked, and winked.


	16. Undercover as a Couple (Tony & Nebula)

"This is stupid," Nebula said.

He sighed. "Somehow I knew that you were going to say that. I feel like I've known you were going to say that since the day we met."

"Why would anybody believe that we were a couple? " Nebula asked. "I am not attracted to you, you are not attracted to me. I am a trained killer, you are a man who prefers robots to flesh and his own mind to any person. Only a fool would fall for this deception."

"At least we're both hot?" He tried.

Nebula stared at him like he was insane.


	17. Identity Porn (Scott/Jimmy Woo)

"Hello, handsome stranger," he purred, taking up his most seductive pose.

"Scott, I know that you're Ant-Man," Jimmy said, obviously nervous and obviously unwilling to hide it. "Of course I know that you're Ant-Man, we met because you're Ant-Man. I supervised your probation because you were Ant-Man. I should probably arrest you right now, because you've gone back to being Ant-Man again."

"Come on, man." He sighed, and flipped his visor back to look Jimmy in the eye. "It's just a bit of fun. Haven't you ever heard of roleplay?"

"I only roleplay legal scenarios," Jimmy said.

He sighed again.


End file.
